kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Paper Kirby 2390
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kirby Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kirby2390 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shacho (Talk) 20:59, April 26, 2012 Reply "Can I create games"? Of course you can. You can make up quite a few games and they don't even have to be real. You can also post real but unofficail games like Kirby computer games. You can even make fake characters and other stuff. We've been dying for more pepole to come to our wiki and we like any fanon idea! "How do I make pictures for them"? Try to look your computer for art programs and see if you can learn to use them. If you want to make box covers like mine go to Microsoft PowerPoint and go onto the internet and highlight an object and hold Ctrl+C then go back onto Microsoft PowerPoint and press Ctrl+V and the highlighted picture will appear on the screen and you can edit it by going to the top bar and hitting "Picture Tools". It's complucated but you'll get it someday. "The wiki, it's alone". Yes it is kinda lonely but, word is spreading quickly and more members are coming. Just hang in there even though coummity is low. "Is your favorite game KMA"? No, it's KRtD but it still is a remarkable little game. "I don't need to be shy to create pages"? No, you don't need to be shy to create pages. Just don't edit other pages that you didn't make without permission. "Is it okay if my grammar is awful"? No excuse needed. We are okay with bad grammar. As long as you try your best (Or 2nd to best) Overall you are welcome to the wiki Ps.How do you make those cool sigs? 10 Brave Kirbys 22:47, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! 10 Brave Kirbys I was kidding about no dessert for a week! Come on! 02:00, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for teaching me about those things and It took me about 30 minutes to figure out i needed an extra "]" Kirby and the lost colors It dosen't have to have a boxart. 10 Brave Kirbys I was kidding about no dessert for a week! Come on! 11:25, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Nice Job Your making a ton of ideas and really helping us! Thanks! 10 Brave Kirbys I was kidding about no dessert for a week! Come on! 12:23, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Friend Section I'll be your friend User:10 Brave Kirbys How Many times do I have to tell you Don't Look at Medusa 14:47, April 29, 2012 (UTC) How do I..... Add templates? User:10 Brave Kirbys How Many times do I have to tell you Don't Look at Medusa 13:27, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Templates Can you do a step by step how to upload templates? User:10 Brave Kirbys How Many times do I have to tell you Don't Look at Medusa 13:12, May 16, 2012 (UTC)